


Marching on their stomachs

by Winter_of_our_Discontent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DestielCon 2016 Flash Fiction, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not just showing Cas the sights of the open road, he's showing him the tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching on their stomachs

On one hand, Dean’s already discovered what tastes good. But it seems unfair to deny Cas the chance to discover some of it on his own. If Dean had the chance to re-experience his first taste of french toast he’d sure as hell do it. But Cas can and is benefitting from Dean’s near-encyclopaedic knowledge of diners across the country (That obnoxious bleach blond dude on Food Network has nothing on Dean, and Baby’s a way sweeter ride). So Dean can make sure they hit the place outside of St. Louis with amazing omelettes, or the waffle place north of Chicago that does this German apple deep dish thing that’s practically a pie. 

He’s learning things about Cas, too— they had to work him up from milder foods post-fall, like a little kid— he tasted some of Sam’s curry that first week and had to drink like a gallon of milk to stop the burning in his mouth. Dean made sure he had horchata at the ready the first time they fed him enchiladas down in Silver City, New Mexico. And it’s not like they’re just road-tripping to eat, they’re still hunting— only okay, yes, Sam, sometimes the route they’re taking are maybe a little out of the way— by a few hundred miles— but hey, it’s different seeing everything through Cas’ eyes, showing him all the weird and awesome things he’s seen in a lifetime of cross-country travel.

And if that occasionally means hitting the Mitchell Corn Palace or Wall Drug, why not? The extra mileage is worth it for the look on Cas’ face when he sees new things and or the lingering taste of a new food on Cas’ lips when he kisses him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written at Destielcon 2016 Flash Fic panel, prompts were "breakfast" and "canon-verse."
> 
> Title from the Napoleon quote "An army marches on its stomach."


End file.
